Nurse Me
by Ashallyn
Summary: Kuroko falls sick and the one to nurse him is... Kise! Read to see what happens.


**A/N: This oneshot is a present for my nee-chan Ray... Love ya Ra-chan. Wherever you will go we will be with you by spirit. All of the Sparkle Family ^^**

* * *

It's Seirin High Basketball team's after school practise and in the gym strangely enough you can't hear the sound of the ball bouncing or that of the players sneakers, but girly squeals.

Kuroko looked at the entrance of the gym and all he could think was:

'Damn... Why did he have to come today of all days?'

He looked at the tall blonde guy surrounded by fangirls. Kise smiled at himwith his usual flashy smile. Kuroko plopped down on the bench with a look that didn't show much on his face.

Today was a really bad day for him. He was feeling unwell from this morning, something that didn't help much with the club's practise. So he asked Riko to just sit out of practise today.

After fifteen minutes Hyuuga snapped at the girls and yelled at them to leave. He ordered Kise to either sit at the bench or leave too.

Kise pouted comically and sat down beside Kuroko, who was now looking at one wall of the gym absent-minded.

"Kurokocchi are you ok?" he asked but didn't get a answer from the phantom player.

Kise shook Kuroko's shoulder earning a yelp from him. Kuroko looked at him.

"Kise-kun did you say anything?"

"Kurokocchi what's wrong with you today?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Nothing's wrong Kise-kun... I am ok" with that been said he got up but wombled, resulting to him falling.

Kuroko closed his eyes getting ready for the hurtful impact but all he could feel was a pair of strong arms around him and a faint smell of lemon hit his nose.

He opened his eyes and he saw a pair of anxious amber eyes digging into his own baby blue ones.

"Kurokocchi sit here for a bit. I am going to walk you back home in a short while" he made Kuroko sit on the bench once again and went to speak to Riko.

They exchanged a few words and then Kise came back near Kuroko and lifted him up. Putting Kuroko's one arm around his shoulder, picking up their bags with the other, he started walking towards the entrance of the gym.

Kuroko could feel the whole team's worried looks on his back but he didn't have enough strenght to turn his head.

* * *

Getting Kuroko hove proved to be a difficult task for Kise.

He looked over to Kuroko, who was now panting nonstop. He felt his forehead to see his temperature.

"Kurokocchi you are burning up... We need to get you to bed immediately..."

Kise took off his shoes and then helped Kuroko to take off his.

"Can you walk on your own?" Kise asked.

Kuroko nodded but it was proved that he couldn't walk, when he almost fell Kise caught him once more and lifted him up in a princess-like style and started walking to Kuroko's room.

Kuroko tried to complain but was forced to stop by Kise's harsh glare, wihch left him speachless.

When Kise entered the room he was amazed at how brightit was and that the color ressembled Kuroko's hair and eyes color. He lowered Kuroko on the bed and turned around to leave when he felt a small hand gripping his shirt.

"K-kise-kunn d-don't leave" he heard Kuroko's low voice say and turned to look at him.

"I won't leave. I will just go get a cold cloth for your fever. So don't move until I am back."

He left the room and went to the bathroom, where he grabbed a fresh towel, he filled a bowl with cold water and went back to Kuroko's room.

"Kurokocchi what are you doing on the floor?"

He left the bowl and towel on the desk and ran to him to help him up.

"I-i tried to get a change of clothes but my legs were shaking and I feel" he answered in a weak voice.

"But I told you not to move. What if you hit your head?" Kise scolded him.

Kuroko's face became more red than before and he looked down.

"I am sorry. I didn't think about it." he said pouting.

"Well let's get you to bed and I will find you some clothes."

Kise pushes him softly towards the bed, making him lay down and then went to the closet. He rumpaged in it for a while and brought a loose t-shrt and a pair of shorts to Kuroko. He helped him change his clothes, gettin a glimpse of that beautiful pale skin, and Kuroko plopped to bed once more. Kise sank the towl into the water and put it on Kuroko's forehead, who at first shivered but afterwards sighed from the cool feel on his heated skin.

"Kurokocchi please rest for now. I wil be right beside you."

With that Kuroko closed his eyes. He felt the matress sinkin on Kise's weight, who layed beside him. Two strong arms collected his weak body and his head rested on Kise's chest, where he could hear his heartbeat, slowly like a melody. Warm lips kissed his cheek and before he feel in a deep sleep he heart Kise whisper.

"I love you Kurokocchi."

* * *

Kise's eyes flattered open. He saw a mop of baby bluue hair greeting him.

He looked at Kuroko's face. It was back to its normal pale color. He looked like an angel in Kise's eyes.

He kissed Kuroko's forehead to feel his temperature. He sighed in relief when he saw it was normal.

Kuroko flinched and opened his eyes, giving a soft smile at Kise.

"How are you feeling Kurokocchi?"

"Better... Thank you for taking care of me yesterday Kise-kun."

Kise chickled and hugged Kuroko closer to him.

"No need to thank me. I was very worried."

He looked down at Kuroko's face and was surprise at seeing that Kuroko's cheeks were a deep crimson. His eyes traveled to Kuroko's full lips. He wanted to kiss him so badly.

Before he knew what he was doing his lips were touching kuroko's. Kuroko took in a sharp breathe.

Kise pulled away and looked down.

"I am sorry Kurokocchi. I don't know what got over me. I shouldn't have kisse-"

He was cut short by one of Kuroko's fingers on his lips.

"Will you shut up Kise-kun?"

Kise was taken aback and could only nod. Kuroko put his arms around Kise's neck and pulled him closer.

"Kise-kun yesterday I heard what you said... A-and I feel the same for you."

Kise's eyes widened by those words. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Pinch me please..."

"Kise-kun what are you talking about?" Kuroko asked completely confused.

"I think I am dreaming... Kurokocchi confessing to me is my biggest dream."

Kuroko's face came closer and he gave a soft kiss on Kise's lips.

"Does this prove that you are not dreaming?"

Kise smiles and nodded. He layed Kuroko on his back and climbed on top of him. He gave him a sexy smile.

"Kurokocchi I can't hold back anymore."

He leanied in and captured Kuroko's lips in a passionate kiss. Their lips locked in a battle for domination. Kise bit Kuroko's lower lip, who opened his mouth letting Kise insert his tongue inside Kuroko's mouth. Their tongues entangled.

They separated breathless. Kise could feel himself getting seriously turned on only by a kiss.

Kuroko's breathing was rapsed, he gave Kise a sultry look while biting his lip.

To Kise that was an invitation.

He leaned in and kissed Kuroko's neck, biting it playfully. Kuroko's hands unbuttoned Kise's shirt and run over his hard chest.

Kise lifted his head only to help Kuroko take off his t-shirt and continued his explorations on Kuroko's neck with his tongue. He moved his mouth to Kuroko's lips and kissed him, his hand palying with Kuroko's shorts waistband.

Kuroko flinched under his touch, he bit Kise's lips and looked at him with begging eyes.

"Kise-kun stop teasing me already."

"As you want Kurokocchi."

Kise was happy to oblige. He moved his hand inside Kuroko's shorts and slowly massaged his erection. He dipped his head down and licked Kuroko's rosy nipple making him groan. Kise cicled his tongue over the little bud and sucked it hard. With his hands pulling down Kuroko's shorts and boxers.

Kise grabbed Kuroko's erection, moving his hand up and own slowly at first while his other hand was circling Kuroko's pulsing entrance. He felt Kuroko's erection pulsing by that. He could feel his pants getting more restraining by the second.

He released Kuroko's nipple, moving closer to his lips and kissed him harshly. After they pulled away he inserted three fingers in Kuroko's mouth.

"Lick them Kurokocchi or else its going to hurt much more."

Kuroko licked them and Kise took them out when they were coated with Kuroko's saliva. He circled his entrance again and pushed one finger slowly inside. Kuroko flinched by the burning sensation of being entered by Kise's finger.

Kise waited for Kuroko to get used to it and then added a second finger inside. Waiting again and then he started spreading the hole and scissoring it to get it to loosen up. Kise withdrew his fingers from Kuroko's hole leaving Kuroko to whine. He opened his pants zipper and pulled down his pants along with his boxers.

He reached up and kissed him passionately, trying to distract him from the pain while he pushed the head of his cock inside the hole. He felt Kuroko squirming in pain and touched his cheeks looking into his eyes.

"Breathe deep Kurokocchi... Relax and the pain will go away."

Kuroko inhaled sharply and then exhaled. Feeling the pain subsiding a little he repeated the action for a couple of times. After he felt no pain he nodded to Kise to move.

Kise moved slowly in and out, feeling Kuroko's heat and tightness wrap around him. Kuroko was loving the feeling of getting filled by Kise. That burning yet pleasurable feeling.

"Kise-kun move faster. I am ok now." he touched Kise's cheek to assure him.

Kise started moving faster when he hit a bulge of nerves inside Kuroko. Kuroko threw his head back, all he could see was white.

Kise targeted that certain spot of nerves inside Kuroko and started hitting it hard every time. Kuroko could feel his stomach clenching and he knew he was close. Kise felt it too and grabbed Kuroko's negletted cock. Moving his hand on it, Kuroko came on his and Kise's stomach.

"Kurokocchi can I go faster?"

Kuroko could only nod, still feeling the aftermath of his orgasm.

Kise pounded inside him harder, reaching his limit and cumming inside Kuroko. He flopped on top of Kuroko panting hard. Kuroko pushed away a damp strand of golder hair from Kise's eyes.

He looked down and saw a pair of amber eyes looking at him lovingly. Kise reached upwards and left a chaste kiss on Kuroko's lips, whispering.

"I love you Kurokocchi."

He pulled out of Kuroko and layed down beside Kuroko, wrappring his arms around his fragile body, embracing him. He closed his eyes and he was sure that just before he fell asleep he heard Kuroko's soft voice whispering.

"I love you too Kise-kun."

In his sleep Kise dreamt about the old times. The times at Teikou, where they were colleagues. Oh those lovely and missable times. If only he could go back there.

* * *

**A/N: hai this is it.. if by any chance you want this to continue please review or PM me and i will see if i can write more... thanx for reading.. plese R&R **


End file.
